1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball game which works in a similar manner to ninepin games in which the pins are automatically set up, but which can be produced far less expensively than the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ninepin games in which the pins are automatically set up, this operation is accomplished by means of devices which have an extremely complicated design and which are especially susceptible to breakdowns. These devices are extremely costly and are definitely unsuitable for automatically setting up balls in children's games.